Alexis Augustus Armentrout
Alexis Augustus Armentrout was a lead character in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One, a segment of It's All Been Done Radio Hour, ''from the start of Volume 2 through the first half of Volume 3. He is a stickler of the rules, which makes it hard for many people to like him. He can be a bit of a coward, and often feels he is right, which is only sometimes the case. He can be very judgemental, especially if he perceives faults of his own in others. Daniel Kravitz and others refer to him as 'Alex,' which he hates. He has a photographic memory. '''First appearance:' Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One #2.01 "Gather 'Round the Fire" Final appearance: Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One ''#3.07 "Punch" '''Status:' Last known to be alive and heading to his wife and daughter's home in the Subworlds Number of appearances in Daniel Kravitz: 18 Number of appearances in Packer & Ratcliff: '''1 '''Actor: Joe Morales Episodes Not In Alexis was a lead character in his first appearance. During his run as a lead, Alexis did not appear in the following episodes: * #2.09 "Attack on the Homestead" * #3.06 "...And Sprinkles On Top" Alexis appeared only in the opening of: * #2.06 "They're Back!" * #3.02 "Mind If I Smoke?" Personal Life Alexis was a dedicated employee of the U.L.P. who was fascinated by the supernatural. He longed to be a mentor, but was passed over in his early days with the organization, confined to studying texts. He took these words to heart, internalizing what he believed to be the rules, guidelines, and traditions of the organization. Rufus Reginald Rochester judged Alexis the twenty-sixth most qualified to be a mentor (our of thirty-one members) in 2013 ("Gather 'Round the Fire"). Alexis was not perfect, though. He had a daughter with a monster, and hid that knowledge from both friends and employers. But Alexis was not alone in the world, either. His contact list included several family members, as well as professional contacts ("They're Back!"). Mentor Alexis, at age twenty-three, finally got the chance to mentor a Chosen One, Daniel Kravitz, when Rufus Reginald Rochester went missing. Alexis was Daniel's second mentor, and found it very difficult to be accepted by Daniel and his friends. It didn't help that Alexis didn't believe Daniel should have friends and demanded loyalty and obedience without having done anything to earn it. Alexis also didn't approve of Daniel dating Abby. And Daniel decided to call him 'Alex,' which most of the group picked up, a name Alexis thought crass ("The Hub"). Alexis often ran when fighting began ("Blumpkin & Felchy; The Search"). Alexis also didn't tell the group that Rufus had resigned from the U.L.P., lying and saying the organization hadn't heard from Rufus. The young man did have tenacity, though, and stuck around. Rufus, when he returned, vouched for Alexis, but Alexis was still held in suspicion, likely in part because Alexis had a hard time believing the U.L.P. had really become corrupt ("Betrayed"). Alexis returned the respect. Despite believing he was a better mentor than Rufus, Alexis said Rufus was better than most ("A Rufus Carol"). Alexis was conveniently away when the U.L.P. attacked Kravitz Antiques, casting further doubt as to whether Alexis would stand with Daniel's group ("Attack on the Homestead," "The Safe House"). Alexis did little to put those doubts to rest when, upon arriving at U.L.P. headquarters to attack the organization's corrupt leaders, he slipped away from Daniel's group. Alexis had actually snuck in to confront Cyril Davies and Rupert Pryce, believing the entire incident may have been a misunderstanding, so strong was Alexis' faith in the U.L.P. For this act, Cyril and Rupert locked Alexis in a cage and left him for dead ("Into the Darkness," "Pit of Despair"). The New U.L.P. When the U.L.P. was rebuilt, Alexis stayed on to help with texts and administration, although Daniel no longer wanted a mentor, so he lost that position. Alexis served with the group for more than a year before taking off under mysterious circumstances. Trivia The part of Alexis was developed for Joe based on an audition he submitted for the part of Rufus. Jerome liked the attempt, but thought Joe sounded younger than what he was looking for with Rufus. Joe was originally told he would show up around episode six or seven, but as Volume 1 developed, that start was delayed repeatedly. He finally joined the cast as a regular for the second volume. Category:DKCO Lead Character